


The Laconian Crown

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [93]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Coronation, Endgame, Gen, Mild Language, Politics, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In which Alis realises she probably knows less about how to rule an entire star system than the cat does.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Laconian Crown

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 22 'crown'

The crown of Laconia and Star Rubies was placed on her head with a jubilant fanfare, the crowd cheered with a thunderous roar that could probably be heard from the Floating Castle throughout Palma even without sound equipment, then suddenly she was Queen of an entire solar system.

She didn't feel any different. Lutz had told her it was supposed to be a sacred magical contract. Odin had told her endless stories about powerful Algolian monarchs of yore. Myau fell asleep on her lap. Mostly Alis just felt sick from stage fright. 

I know how to wander around mazes killing things, she muttered to herself, not how to govern planetary-level affairs. Still, if she didn't do it, someone else would and they might turn out to be the next Lassic. That Governor of Motavia for instance - she didn't trust anyone who could be persuaded to grant audiences in exchange for baked goods. 

"When I'm Queen," she'd told Lutz angrily, "Those Farmers and Bandits and, hell, all the dragons and Sphinxes and talking tarantulas are going to be registered citizens who pay taxes."

"If you give them rights in exchange, they may just agree," mused the Esper.

"I'm not doing the paperwork, though," she said for probably the fifteenth time today.

"I can handle the paperwork," Lutz reassured her.

"We'll all help you out," promised Odin, "I can handle military affairs. I used to be quite high up in the Algolian Royal Guard, don't you know?"

Myau snored. Alis gently stroked his soft, silky fur. He wasn't an ideas cat but his very presence cleared her mind and she felt her stress melting away every time he jumped on her lap and purred. If asked, she'd say he was the court magician. He was better at magic than Lutz, anyway.

She shook her head. If she wanted a cat in the throne room, she would have a damn cat in the throne room. She was Queen of Algol. She'd run things her way.


End file.
